


Lipstick

by hgiel



Category: K-Rock, K-pop, Lady - Fandom, Prana, Wire Tap In My Ear
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Binu goes on her first date since transitioning from man to woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

Binu stuck her finger in the empty chamber, as if magically another tube of lipstick would pop out. It was just her luck that they would be out of her shade, it took her months to find a new one she liked since they discontinued the last shade she had grown attached to.  
“You look grief stricken.” Someone said beside her.  
When she looked up she was surprised to see a man. It seemed odd that he would be in the make up section, until she noticed he was wearing more then she was.  
“My favorite color is sold out.” She explained.  
“Hmm?” He eyed the empty slot, and she yanked her finger out self consciously. “That isn’t a good color for you anyway.” He reached into his bag and reapplied his own lipstick. “This one would look better on you.” And he leaned down and kissed her.

“WOAH! He kissed you?!” Shin Ae gasped.  
“I know, I was shocked!”  
“W-Well, what did you do?”  
Binu covered her face with her hands. “Stood there like an idiot and he just walked away.”  
Shin Ae’s head bobbed up and down as she pondered the situation. “Was it good?”  
“The kiss? I don’t know, I was in shock! But he was right, the color did look better on me.”  
Shin Ae laughed and patted her hand. “That’s so romantic.”  
“You are insane.”  
“You should have gotten his number!”  
“Come on...” Binu said softly, sobering her friend.  
“You can’t be so self conscious forever, you’ll never be able to live your life. Don’t you want to date normally?”  
“Yes, and I will as soon as I’ve figured out on which date you confess you used to be a man.”

Yuni’s hand tightened hard around Binu’s in anticipation. “They’re on soon!” She squirmed in her seat.  
Going to some dirty rock club was the last place Binu wanted to be, but her friend had fallen head over heals for a bass player who played here often. Yuni had wanted a friend with her so she could finally get the courage to talk to him. It didn’t seem like she would have much competition, besides the two of them, there were few girls in the club.  
“There he is! His name is Eui Jun!” Yuni pointed without any dignity. “Isn’t he cute?!” She swooned.  
“He’s perfect for you.” Binu teased.  
“I know! Oh they’re going to perform now.”  
Binu looked back up to the stage as the singer approached the mic.  
“Hello everyone, we’re Prana.”  
“Oh my gosh, that’s him!” Binu gasped, and hid her face as best she could.  
“Him who?” Yuni asked.  
“The lead singer kissed me this morning.”  
“WHAT?!” Yuni shouted.  
“SHHH!!! Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing...”  
“This is great! You are dating the lead singer, you can get me a date with Eui Jun!”  
“We aren’t dating.” Binu hissed. “Im going home.”  
Yuni let go of her hand so she could get her back in her chair. “No way are you leaving me! Do you want me to be robbed or raped or-”  
“You come here alone all the time!”  
Tears filled Yuni’s eyes. “Don’t leave me...”  
Binu sat back down with a sigh.

After their set, Binu made Yuni stay seated until the singer was out of sight, then reluctantly followed her to the bass player at the bar. She didn’t know why Yuni needed her there, it wasn’t as if she was going to help any.  
“Excuse me?” Yuni said timidly, seating herself next to Eui Jun.  
“Ya?”  
“You are so cute! I love you!” She squealed, and Binu flinched.  
“Uh...Thanks, you too.”  
“That’s the best you can do?” Asked a familiar voice, and when Binu turned she wasn’t at all shocked to see the singer. “The least you could do is buy my friends a drink, Eui Jun.”  
“If they are your friends, then you should buy the drinks.” He muttered, eyeing Yuni cautiously.  
“I didn’t introduce myself earlier, Im Lee Hyuk.” He held out his hand, and Binu shook it.  
“Im Binu.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Binu. Did you like the shade of lipstick this morning?”  
Binu could feel her face grow hot, and hoped the club was too dark for him to tell. “Yes, it was...nice.”  
He smiled. “Good, then you can have mine then.” He reached into his bag and pulled out the lipstick again. He began to hand it over to her, put pulled back suddenly. “The lighting isn’t right here. Ill take you out for dinner, we can see it better there.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Oh my gosh, yes she can. She’s totally free.” Yuni assured. “Ill be fine, you can go. Ill have some drinks with Eui Jun!”  
Eui Jun opened his mouth, but Lee Hyuk quickly cut him off. “That’ll work just fine, although,” he took Eui Hee’s drink and slid it over to Yuni. “He’ll just watch you drink, then he can drive you home.”  
“You are such a fucker...” Eui Hee grumbled as Yuni attached herself to his arm.

“You are quiet.” Lee Hyuk pointed out.  
“Im always quiet.” Binu admitted, finishing the rest of her salad.  
“Ah, and here I thought you were just taken with my conversation skills.”  
She laughed. “Im sorry, Im not being a good date.”  
“No, Im not being a good date if I make you feel so uncomfortable.” He shook his head in dramatic shame. “My apologies.”  
“Listen, there is something I need to tell you...”  
He raised an eyebrow in response.  
“I used to be a man.” She said bluntly through a tight throat, and was sunk into the silence that followed.  
“I get it.” He said finally. “I moved a little fast and you assume Im looking to start a family.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I didn’t ask you out to impregnate you, I asked you out because Im attracted to you. I don’t care what you used to be, I used to be ugly, would you hold that against me?”  
“What do you mean used to be?” Binu teased.  
He held his glass up in salute. “I see the uncomfortable silence has passed.”

-END


End file.
